Bec Hamilton
|name = Rebecca Aria Hamilton |image = Rebecca (66).gif |width = 245 |age = 23 |gender = Female |education = Desmond College of the Arts (graduate) |birthday = January 29, 1991 |relationships = Engaged to Tom Piper |family = Bec grew up as an only child, living with her two parents, Janice and David Hamilton. Her parents were both public defense attorneys but her father resigned to look after Bec when she was born, and while she never had to go without, they weren't necessarily rich. She's also very close with both her parents, although she notably tends to argue more with her mother, while her father usually plays the role of mediator between them. |friends = *'Tom Piper:' Bec and Tom had been dating for a few years in high school before the two of them moved in with their friend Matt for college. He's a doctor, and the two of them love each other very much. As of June 2, 2013, they have been engaged, and in August 2013, they moved to New York together after Tom got a better job offer thanks to a relative with connections. *'Matt Finch:' Matt and Bec have been best friends ever since they met in kindergarten after Bec accidentally spilled paste on him. Following this, the two remained inseparable and very close friends, however, the two of them never felt any romantic feelings toward each other, or if they did, they never mentioned it. They moved in together to go to college along with Bec's fiance, then boyfriend, Tom. After graduating college, the two remained friends, but eventually, Bec had to move away, and the two of them still keep in touch to this day. |address = 43/B Moxley Street, Miduna Beach (visiting) Queens, New York (usually) |occupation = Elementary school teacher |personality = Bec is genuinely kindhearted, with a playful snarky side which comes out around her friends, usually in response to them acting the same way to her. She's also very clumsy, and tends to end up in awkward or flustering situations a lot where she has to apologize a lot. She can also be serious when the situation calls for it, but generally just likes to smile and be positive. |appearance = She has long, straight brown hair and brown eyes as well as an infectious smile and laugh. She loves fashion and takes a lot of pride in the clothes she puts on, hoping someday to do something with fashion as well as teaching. |history = She was born and raised right here in Miduna Beach. She met Matt on his first day of kindergarten here when she accidentally spilled paste all over him, then got paper towels stuck to him trying to clean it up. He still teases her for that. She met Tom in high school, and they didn't really date until their senior year, but they both liked each other the whole time. After finishing high school, she told my mom and dad that I wanted to stay here and go to Desmond College and they kinda freaked out a bit, so Bec decided to move out with her boyfriend at the time and her best friend, Matt. They lived in the same apartment until they graduated. In June 2013, Tom proposed to her and she said yes, then in August 2013, Tom and Bec both moved out to Queens, New York after Tom got a better job offer over there thanks to some relatives he had there. |user = Minithepeanut |fc = Leighton Meester |fontcolor1 = black |color1 = #A9F5E1 |color2 = #F6CEF5 |fontcolor2 = black |background = white |font = Century Gothic |bodyfontcolor = black |note = After she leaves Matt, Bec and Tom had been planning this for a while. Matt was going to move to Florida for a few months, and when he got back he could do whatever he wanted with the apartment. Bec and Tom move out of the area, to live with Tom's family in New York. They will get married, and Bec will start to venture into fashion a bit more than she was, as well as committing to her teaching. Tom will get a job in medicine, and when Bec is 26, after a few tests showed she was infertile, she falls pregnant with her first son, Toby, however he is born with autism, meaning Bec has to take time off from teaching to care for him. Tom and Bec don't think they can have anymore children, and instead adopt a daughter named Sage and another son named Carlton, who are both twins with blonde hair and blue eyes. Bec and Tom make Matt an honourary uncle, and he occasionally visits them. |trivia = - She deathly allergic to eggs. Like, she will start hyperventilating and her throat closes up and everything. Not fun.}}